DEAL?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Hei nona, aku sedang butuh uang sekarang bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit? Karena dilihat dari penampilanmu kau adalah orang kaya."/"Aku mungkin bisa memberimu sedikit uang, tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalannya?"/"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau seorang gigolo?""/Menurutmu?"/" ... Deal?"/"Deal!"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEAL?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : SasuSaku, OOC, typo dan misstypo juga yang paling penting tidak disarankan untuk dibaca oleh yang belum cukup umur. **

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengandung adegan berbahaya di chap selanjutnya, chap ini masih aman ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**"Hei nona, aku sedang butuh uang sekarang bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit? Karena dilihat dari penampilanmu kau adalah oarang kaya."**

**"Aku mungkin bisa memberimu sedikit uang, tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalannya?"**

**.**

**"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau seorang gigolo?"**

**"Menurutmu?"**

**.**

**.**

**" ... Deal?"**

**"Deal!"**

**.**

**.**

**. Bagaimana? Mau tetep lanjut? Kalau tidak, silahkan tekan tombol backnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wilujeung~**

* * *

><p>Suara dentuman musik yang diputar oleh DJ membahana di ruangan yang berisi orang-orang yang tengah menari riang mengikuti irama lagu. Semuanya terhanyut pada kesenangan di malam hari yang cerah ini. Bau alkohol sangat jelas tercium pada udara di ruangan ini yang bercampur dengan wangi parfum yang dipakai oleh penvunjung di sini.<p>

Namun diantara kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa itu, ada seorang wanita tampak menatap tanpa minat pada para pengunjung yang menari itu. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu menuju kursi bar yang berada cukup jauh dari sana. Tidak banyak orang yang ada disana hanya dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dan sekarang ditambah dirinya yang sudah menyamankan bokongnya di kursi bar yang tinggi itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang bartender berperawakan tinggi berwajah cukup tampan itu pada wanita merah muda yang baru saja menghempaskan bokong indahnya.

"Entahlah~ buatkan minuman yang paling menjadi andalanmu di sini," Wanita yang memiliki surai merah muda itu berkata demikian karena dia sama sekali polos dengan hal yang seperti ini. Ini di bar jadi mana mungkinkan dia hanya pesan smoothie strawberry favoritnya? Aku berbohong saat mengatakan paragraf ini.

"Sepertinya nona baru pertama kali mengunjungi bar ini," sang bartender berkata tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan aksinya meracik minuman yang Sakura minta.

Wanita yang memiliki tubuh proporsional menjatuhkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja bar yang keras itu dengan perlahan, "iya. Aku memang baru kemari," jawab wanita itu mengangkat kembali kepala merah mudanya.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang, silahkan." Memberikan segelas minuman yang Sakurq tidak tahu apa itu.

Sebelum meminum minumannya wanita beriris emarld itu menatap bartender yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Minuman ini adalah minuman yang pertama kali aku racik sebagai bartender, itu adalah minuman yang menjadi andalanku di sini. Seperti yang kau minta kan, nona ...-"

"Sakura."

"Ah Sakura, nona Sakura."

Bartender itu tidak lagi berbicara pada Sakura nama wanita merah muda itu, karena ada pengunjung lain yang memesan minuman. Sakura mulai menegak minuman itu setelah sebelumnya dia mencoba untuk mencium aromanya.

Sakura menyimpan kembali gelasnya yang isinya tinggal setengah, dirinya kembali mengingat pembicaraan dengan Ino tadi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, nasib perusahaannya sedang di ujung tanduk. Semua ini gara-gara perusahaan yang sudah menjadi rival dari perusahaan Haruno sejak lama. Hal inilah yang membuat dirinya stress, bagaimana nasib ribuan karyawan perusahaan Haruno jika benar-benar perusahaannya bangkrut? Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah pada ayahnya yang telah mempercayakan perusahaan Haruno ini padanya.

Besok adalah hari dimana nasib perusahaan Haruno ditentukan, mati atau tidak. Sebelum semua itu terjadi Sakura memilih untuk sedikit menenangkan diri di bar ini, namun sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Sakura kembali meminum minumannya yang tinggal setengahnya lagi dengan sekali tegukan. Sepertinya minuman ini kadar alkoholnya tinggi karena baru satu gelas saja dirinya minum, efeknya sudah dia rasakan.

Drrrtttt

Drrrrttttt

Drrrrttttt

Getaran ponselnya membuat Sakura kembali pada dunianya, merogoh saku blazernya Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bermerk 'x' keluaran terbaru. Profesinya sebagai direktur utama membuat dirinya tak susah untuk mendapat benda 'murah' seperti ini. Ternyata ada email masuk dari Ino, tanpa berniat membuka email itu Sakura langsung menghapusnya begitu saja. Membuka case belakang ponselnya Sakura mengeluarkan baterainya tak ingin siapapun mengganggunya.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lelah, dirinya sungguh sangat membutuhkan refresing sekarang. Tapi apa? Iris emeraldnya menyusuri setiap sudut bar ini tidak ada yang menarik, sejauh mata memandang dirinya hanya melihat adegan erotis yang sungguh membuatnya mual.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, saat merasakan ada orang lain duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura memperhatikan orang itu dari atas ke bawah, sepertinya orang ini bukan orang sembarangan. Sakura tidak lagi memperdulikan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, sekarang perhatiannya dia arahkan pada bartender yang kembali menyodorkan minuman yang tadi padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura meminumnya dengan sekali tegukkan. Aneh, minuman yang kedua ini rasanya agak berbeda dengan minuman yang pertama tadi tapi warna dan aromanya tetap sama. Ah ... mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku pesan vodka," suara bariton milik orang di sebelahnya membuat Sakura kembali memperhatikan orang itu. Wajah sampingnya yang indah, dengan hidung mancung sempurna juga rahangnya yang kokoh tak lupa pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu sekarang. Tubuhnya yang atletis dibungkus kemeja polos berwarna putih yang tidak mampu untuk menutupi otot lengannya yang menonjol. Pandangan Sakura kembali mengarah pada bibir tipis lelaki itu yang tertutup sempurna tak menampilkan lengkung apapun, entah karena apa kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menjadi panas seketika dan kenapa juga tubuhnya panas hanya melihat bibir tipis laki-laki itu yang terlihat begitu menggoda dalam pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu mungkin merasa terganggu pada tatapan Sakura padanya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sebotol vodka yang baru saja di berikan oleh si bartender.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura spontan dirinya tak mengerti akan dirinya saat ini biarpun sudah kepergok Sakura tetap memperhatikan lelaki itu juga.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa matamu berkata lain?" Melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya lelaki itu mulai meminum vodkanya langsung dari botolnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan,"

Sakura mengangkat alis kirinya heran saat lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum ah tidak menyeringai padanya.

"Dengar nona, -membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura- kau tahu tatapanmu padaku membuatku berpikir ... kau -menyentil kening Sakura- tertarik padaku."

"Tertarik padamu? Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada lelaki yang suka main ke tempat seperti ini." Bohong, jelas Sakura berbohong tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Terserah," dengan kalimat pamungkas itu lelaki tadi kembali pada botol vodkanya membiarkan Sakura tenggelam seorang diri.

Hampir beberapa menit berlalu mereka tetap sama pada aktvitas yang tadi, sang lelaki masih sibuk dengan vodkanya dan Sakura terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Hei nona, aku sedang butuh uang sekarang bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit? Karena dilihat dari penampilanmu kau adalah orang kaya." Suara bariton lelaki beriris onyx itu memecah keheningan.

Apa? Apa Sakura tak salah dengar? Lelaki ini hanya keren diluarnya saja dalamnya 'kere' sungguh Sakura tak salah menebak kalau laki-laki ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membuang uangku untuk orang sepertimu." Sakura menolak permintaan lelaki asing itu dengan tegas siapa pula yang mau memberikan uang dengan cuma-cuma?

"Memang kenapa dengan orang yang sepertiku? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanay lelaki itu sepertinya tidak merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Sakura yang secara tidak langsung menghina dirinya.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Aku hanya heran saja lelaki keren sepertimu meminta uang terhadap wanita sungguh tidak punya harga diri " Sakura kembali menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura direktur Haruno Corp yang terkenal angkuh terhadap saingan bisnisnya.

"Kata-katamu tajam sekali nona, kau bicara tentang harga diri? Memangnya harga diri dapat meberikanku uang? Tidak bukan?" Lelaki itu berkata panjang lebar namun dengan nada datar yang sama sejak dirinya berkata pada bartender tadi untuk memesan sebotol vodka.

"Coba lihat, pelacur itu menjual harga dirinya untuk uang bukan berarti dirinya tak punya lagi harga diri. Kau tahu, mereka akan marah saat kau bilang mereka tidak punya harga diri. Apa nona tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak mau tahu. Sudah cukup kau ceramahnya?" Tanya Sakura pada lelaki ini yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam namun tanpa emosi dalam kilauan iris onyxnya berbanding lurus dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat datar.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab lelaki itu malah balik bertanya, meminum kembali vodkanya yang sempat diabaikannya kemudian menanti jawaban Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku cukup mengerti karakter orang sepertimu yang tidak akan berhenti jika tujuannya belum tercapai, hm?"

"Aku terkesan atas kepintaranmu membaca karakter orang, jadi kau akan memberikannya?"

"Aku mungkin bisa memberimu sedikit uang, tapi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalannya?"

Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya meminum vodkanya lalu menyeringai nakal pada Sakura.

"Menurutmu?"

"Well aku memang sedikit tertarik dengan bibir tipismu itu. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu biasa." Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Sakura saat ini kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah berbicara hal yang seperti ini pada lelaki miskin berpenampilan keren ini.

"Kau memang benar, bibir itu terlalu biasa, bagaimana kalau aku memuaskanmu malam ini?" Lelaki itu berkata seolah tawarannya itu hanya sebatas menawarkan permen pada bocah TK yang sedang merajuk.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab iya, kembali dirinya memeprhatikan lelaki yanh sialnya sangat tampan ini dan jangan lupakan kau lelaki ini sexy tapi 'kere' ini. Sepertinya tidak akan rugi kalau dirinya menerima tawaran itu, memang tidak bijak sih memberikan uangnya pada lelaki ini disaat nasib para karyawannya yang terancam jadi pengangguran. Tapi tak apa kan kalau dirinya membuang sedikit uangnya untuk memberikan kesenangan pada dirinya sendiri? Karena kalau dipikir-pikir kapan terakhir kali dirinya bersenang-senang? Bersenang-senang dengan sex bukan hal tabu sekarang ini, benarkan?

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, apa kau seorang gigolo?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu meminta pendapatku dulu, aku kan bertanya padamu." Sakura menyeruakkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang itu, aku akan ..."

"Akan? Akan apa? Hem? ... Baiklah, sekarang biarkanlah aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa seorang gigolo mencari uang dengan mengemis kepada seorang wanita sepertimu?"

Sakura terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan lelaki ini, benar juga. Jika laki-laki ini gigolo dia pasti banyak uang tak mungkin mengemis padanya. Sepertinya lelaki ini adalah lelaki 'baik-baik' sepertinya Sakura sudah memutuskan.

"Baiklah aku menerimanya, aku akan memberikanmu uang dan kau akan memuaskanku malam ini. Deal?" Sakura menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak lelaki ini bersalaman.

Lelaki itu menerima jabatan tangan Sakura untuk bersalaman, "deal!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author: <strong>

Hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya, author yang selalu lama mengupdate fanficnya yang lama malah membuat fic yang baru lagi #digampar. Oh ya sebatas info bagi kalian yang menunggu fic saya yang lain *emang ada yang nungguin?* Sabar dulu yah karena saya harus fokus dulu terhadap ujian semesteran yang kurang lebih seminggu lagi alan author jalani, doakan saya ya semoga UASnya lancar.

Setelah UAS saya selesai saya akan kembali lagi melanjutkan fic-fic saya yang terlantar, jadi jangan kapok buat nunggu ya?

Dan kali ini saya kembali dengan fic yang tidak disarakan untuk dibaca oleh anak-anak di bawah umur. Kenapa? Karena di fic ini berisi hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk anak-anak, saya sudah memberikan warning di atas jadi saya tidak menerima flame menyangkut tema fic ini apalagi sampai menghina chara di sini. Tapi kalau flame itu menyangkut kesalahan saya dalam menulis atupun sesuatu yang membuat saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi dengan senang hati saya terima. Saya tahu fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna namun saya tetap bangga mempublish cerita ini karena ini adalah karya saya, hahahahah #ketawa setan

Tolong kepada semua pembaca di sini untuk memberikan saya konkrit agar saya menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah baca fic ini ataupun hanya sekedar numpang lewat, hehehe.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk fic ini? Beritahu saya lewat kotak riview di bawah ya agar saya tahu apa yang menjadi kekurangan di fic ini meskipun saya tahu kalau banyak sekali kekurangannya, hehehe.

Mind to Review?

Sign,

Kshiina


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto© Masashi Kshimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina<strong>

**Proudly Present,**

**DEAL?**

**Rate: M**

**Warning : SasuSaku, typo, OoC, etisi.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hampir semua cerita di chap ini adalah lime or lemon biarpun tidak hot, jadi jika anda merasa belum pantas ataupun tidak suka terhadap cerita seperti itu dimohon untuk menekan tombol BACK. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana?" Meneguk kembali vodkanya yang hanya tinggal setengah, lelaki itu melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya.<p>

"Terserah," Sakura menjawab seadanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini adalah kali pertama untuknya, jadi dia belum begitu berpengalaman pada urusan seperti ini. Merebut botol vodka dari tangan lelaki itu, Sakura langsung meminumnya kasar. Beberapa tetes cairan beralkohol itu membasahi bagian atas kemejanya.

Lelaki itu melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya, sehingga dadanya yanh bidang sedikit terekspos. Mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura, lelaki itu menarik pinggang Sakura supaya semakin merapat dengannya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Lelaki itu membawa Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya masing-masing. Benda kenyal itu saling menempel erat beberapa saat hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya membiarkan lelaki itu mengeksplotasi mulutnya.

Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Sakura melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang lelaki onyx ini saat tangan nakal lelaki ini dengan lancang meremas bokong kenyalnya. Lelaki itu terus saja memanjakan Sakura dengan ciuman hebatnya. Lidahnya yang sudah ahli bergerak kesana kemari di dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Sakura mendesah tertahan saat lidah lelaki itu meyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Tangan Sakura meremas rambut raven lelaki ini saat mulut lelaki ini menghisap mulutnya rakus. Lelaki ini tak membiarkan Sakura mendominasi ciuman ini, tangannya kanannya menekan kepala Sakura agar tetap di posisinya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerilya di setiap lekukan tubuh Sakura.

Lelaki itu melepas ciumannya saat Sakura mendorong dadanya, menatap datar wajah Sakura yang memerah sempurna. Napas Sakura naik turun, sial lelaki ini membuatnya kehabisan napas. Membiarkan Sakura untuk mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya laki-laki berambut raven ini memindahkan jajahan bibirnya pada leher beraroma menggoda wanita berambut pink di pangkuannya.

"Ssshhhh~ … " Sakura mendesah saat lidah hangat itu menjilat lehernya kemudian mengulumnya lembut. Punggungnya menabrak meja bar dibelakangnya saat lelaki ini menghisap lehernya kemudian menggigitnya kecil sehingga meninggalkan ruam merah. Mereka berdua tak peduli kalau sang bartender memerhatikan aktivitas mereka sejak tadi.

"Maaf menggangu, sepertinya bercinta di meja bar bukan pilihan yang bagus." Suara bartender itu membuat lelaki onyx itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sakura yang baru saja mendapat kesadarannya kembali langsung melepaskan diri dari lelaki 'sewaannya' kemudian merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ini, kamar no 23. Di sana tak akan ada yang menganggu kalian," menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada kedua sejoli itu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lelaki onyx itu mengambil kunci yang disodorkan padanya, menarik tangan Sakura lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjukan bartender tadi.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada lelaki yang sedang mengandeng tangannya, saat

Hampir sepersekian detik tidak ada jawaban, lelaki itu akhirnya buka suara. "Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja mungkin alangkah lebih baik jika aku mengetahui nama lelaki yang akan melakukan sex denganku 'kan?"

" ... "

"Bukannya pria suka, jika wanitanya meneriakkan namanya saat orgasme? Itu membuktikan kalau wanita itu merasa terpuaskan, bukannya begitu?"

" ... "

"Ya Tuhan, aku bi-"

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke. Apa kau puas nona?" Sasuke menghentikan langlahnya di depan sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 23. Membuka kuncinya dengan satu tangan, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk terlebih dahulu masuk.

Sakura memerhatikan kamar ini dengan seksama, emeraldnya meneliti semua penjuru. Kamar ini sederhana, sangat sederhana malah. Ukurannya hanya seperlima dari kamar pribadinya di mansion Haruno, dan masih sepertiga dari luas kamarnya di apartemen. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size dengan lemari kecil disampingnya. Dan sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan ini yang Sakura yakini adalah sebuah kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya memperhatikan sang lady yang sedang menilai seberapa layak ruangan ini. Memang tipikal orang kaya, gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan ini, "kenapa? Kau tak nyaman di sini?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar. Tak perlu repot-repot menjawab, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang akan menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana panasnya malam yang akan mereka lalui. Tangannya mengusap permukaan seprai yang ternyata begitu halus dari kelihatannya, kasur ini sedikit membal saat Sasuke ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Aku jadi tidak tertarik lagi 'bermain' denganmu" memandang lurus onyx Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap memberikanmu uang. Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya yang tidak lain adalah sebuah tumpukan kertas setinggi 1 senti dengan sebuah bolpoin.

"Hei! Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi saat Sasuke tidak menjawabnya malah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau butuh uang, aku akan memberikannya padamu." Tangannya yang ramping menuliskan beberapa angka pada sebuah kertas itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat kertas itu direbut oleh Sasuke.

**Bruukk!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sakura tak terima akan perlakuan tidak sopan pria ini, menindihnya dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"Aku bukan seseorang seperti itu, aku tetap akan memuaskanmu sampai kau berteriak nikmat karenaku."

"Ah, aku lupa." Balas Sakura, tanganya yang halus mengusap pipi tirus Sasuke yang terasa dingin.

"Tapi apa iya? Selama ini belum ada yang bisa membuatku orgasme dan merasa puas, apa kau bisa?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada sensual pada lelaki diatasnya, yang membuat dirinya merasa tertarik pada pertemuan pertama.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku bisa membuat seorang wanita menggila hanya dengan satu tangan kau tahu." Sasuke menatap wajah berharga diri tinggi milik Sakura dengan seringai menggoda.

"Hah! Sombong sekali. Kau tahu, itu semua bukan karena kau hebat. Tapi karena semua wanita itu adalah murahan. Aku tidak akan mudah orgasme hanya dengan satu tangan." Sakura menyusuri tangan kekar Sasuke yang memenjarakannya dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Iya aku tahu, kau berbeda dari semua wanita itu. Jadi sekarang aku akan memberikanmu kepuasaan dengan seluruh tubuhku." Sasuke memegang tangan lembut yang berada di wajahnya kemudian menciumnya.

"Kau menggodaku? Baiklah, buktikan lah ucapanmu." Sakura mencium rahang kokoh Sasuke berniat menggodanya balik. Ciuman itu turun ke leher kokoh Sasuke, Sakura sedikit menghisap kulit leher pria di atasnya. Bibir ranumnya mencium jakun Sasuke, terus ke atsa hingga dagu pria stoic ini. Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dirinya membiarkan Sakura berbuat sesukanya, wajah yang sesaat lalu di stel sebagai pria nakal sekarang wajahnya kembali tak berekspresi. Sasuke sedikit menahan napas saat tangan lentik itu menyusuri dada bidangnya yang masih tertutup kemeja putihnya.

"Aku penasaran, dirimu yang sebenarnya itu yang mana? Yang tadi menggodaku, atau seseorang yang tanpa ekspresi seperti ini, hem?" Sakura menghentikan ciumannya, tangannya kembali menyusuri wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, sekarang itu aku yang membayarmu. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, malah aku yang me-" Sakura tak pernah bisa menyelesailan perkataannya karena bibir ranum ny telah ditawan oleh bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke mulut Sakura, dengan senang hati Sakura menyambut lidah panas Sasuke.

Sakura mengerang tertahan saat tangan kanan Sasuke meremas kasar gundukan yang masih tertutup kemeja itu. Sepertinya pria ini akan bermain kasar, mulut Sakura seakan dimakan oleh laki-laki yang sedang mencumbunya. Tangan Sakura meremas rambut raven Sasuke dan sesekali menjambaknya saat pria itu menurunkan ciumanya kearah lehernya semakin ke bawah menuju dadanya. Entah sejak kapan kancing kemejanya telah terbuka semua, menampilkan _boobs_nya yang indah yang masih terbalut oleh bra berwarna merah menyala.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke punggung Sakura untuk membuka kaitan bra, sehingga dirinya dapat leluasa memuaskan salah satu bagian tubuh wanita yang sensitif itu. Sakura mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk memudahkan aksi Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama kedua dadanya polos seutuhnya. Wajah Sakura bersemu saat bagian tubuh yang paling dibanggakannya ditatap oleh seorang lelaki. Dada Sakura memang tidak besar namun dapat membuat iri perempuan lain. Bagaimana tidak, dadanya terlihat kencang dan menggoda dengan puting berwarna merah muda juga sepertinya sangat kenyal jika disentuh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah melihat buah dada seindah punyaku?" Sakura mencoba menetralisir rasa malunya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit vulgar itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dirinya menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan belahan dada Sakura. Lidahnya menenulusuri sepenajang lembah diantara kedua gunung itu dan tangannya meremas kedua dada Sakura. Perlakuan mendadak pria itu membuat Sakura mendesah kencang, bagian bawah tubuhnya panas entah karena apa.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tak percaya saat ada seseuatu yang menyusup pada bibir bawahnya yang masih tertutup material segitiga berwarna sama dengan bra yang dia, rasanya sakit karena sebelumnya belum ada sesuatu pun masuk ke dalam sana. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, saat sesuatu itu mulai bergerak dibawahnya, awalnya memang sakit tapi nikmat setelahnya. Sakura semakin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke saat lelaki itu menambah kecepatan gerakkan keluar masuk jarinya.

"Oh~ ... Ssshhhassu ..." Sakura mendesah dan mengerang saat Sasuke menekan klitorisnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri menahan serang kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau tahu kau sangat basah di bawah sini," Sasuke berkata dengan nada sensual mulutnya sudah meninggalkan dada Sakura yang sudah banyak ruam merah disana.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura memekik kencang saat jari-jari Sasuke dibawah sana semaikn menggila.

"Hmm.." Sasuke kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura rakus tak membiarkan erangan dan desahannya lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung, sedangkan jarinya di bawah sana tetap melakukan gerakan in-outnya. Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya saat dirasa otot-otot kewanitaan Sakura semakin meremas jarinya. Sepertinya wanita ini akan sampai, namun saat Sakira akan mencapai puncaknya Sasuke menghentikan semua gerakannya membuat Sakura mengumpat kesal.

"Kau?!" Sakura menatap tajam pria yang sudah mempermainkannya, yang dengan sengaja membuat dirinya tak dapat menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Apa? Bukannya kau tidak akan mudah orgasme dengan hanya satu tanganku saja?" Sasuke tersenyum iblis melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kau tahulah bagaimana. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka," imbuhnya kemudia membuat Sakura ingin sekali melukai wajah yang sialnya sangat tampan ini.

"Bajingan!" Umpat Sakura sungguh ini semua membuatnya gila, Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk semakin dengan tubuh Sasuke. Sakura semakin menekan dadanya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Kau menggodaku?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke dan dirinya tak mau melihat ekspresi kemenangan lelaki aneh ini.

"Memohonlah, lalu aku akan biarkan kau merasakan orgasme pertamamu." Sasuke berbisik tepat ditingan kanan Sakura kemudian menggigit kecil cuping telinga kananya membuat Sakura.

"Hei! Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, malam ini aku membayarmu untuk memuaskanku, kenapa juga aku harus memohon padamu? Aku tidak mau." Sakura menolak mentah-mentah perintah pria di atasnya, maaf saja kata memohon tidak ada dalam kamus nona Haruno yang terhormat ini. Sejak kecil dirinya dengan mudah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan tanpa perlu memohon terlebih dahulu. Sakura remaja pun sama, apa yang ia inginkan akan mudah didapatnya. Seperti saat dirinya ingin memiliki sepasang sepatu yang hanya ada 5 di dunia, tak perlu menunggu hari bahkan jam, dalam beberpa menit saja sepasang itu sudah terpajang cantik di rak sepatunya. Sekarang? Pria yang dibayarnya menyuruhnya untuk memohon, jangan harap.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tersiksa dengan ini." Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat Sasuke kembali menggerakkan jarinya di bawah sana dengan tempo lambat membuat Sakura greget dibuatnya.

"Di sini kau semakin menghisap jariku, dan basah."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lelaki berengsek ini menyentil klitorisnya yang sudah menegang dan lidahnya yang panas menyusuri setiap jengkal tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ah ... sepertinya kita cukupkan saja sampai di sini." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan jarinya dibawah sana, membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya laki-laki ini masih berniat menggodanya terbukti dengan kegiatannya yang sedang menjilati harinya sendiri yang sudah berlumur cairan yang entah apa itu. Perbuatan Sasuke membuat bagian bawahnya terasa semakin panas dan berkedut.

Sakura menatap garang Sasuke, lebih garang saat dirinya melihat persentase harga sahamnya turun. Sasuke merasa kagum dengan wanita di bawahnya, biarpun sudah di ujung tanduk tapi lihat wajahnya tetap angkuh dengan dagu diangkat tinggi.

"Kau hebat, aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang wanita yang tetap sombong biarpun bibir bawahnya su-"

"Aku mohon." Ijinkanlah Sakura membunuh pria ini saat gairahnya sudah tersampaikan.

Tanpa harus mengulang dua kali, Sasuke memang menepati janjinya. Sasuke memulainya dengan mencium bibir Sakura, dan perlahan tapi pasti jarinya dia masukkan pada lipatan panas wanita dibawahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya dibawah sana, sehingga Sakura menjadi gila dibuatnya.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan celana dalam yang dikenakan Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk melepaskannya. Sakura tak peduli lagi tentang tubuhnya yang sudah polos yang penting hasratnya bisa tersampaikan.

Sakura semakin mendesah dan mengerang, namun itu tidak bertahan lama katena mulutnya kembali dikuasai oleh Sasuke. Lagi lidah Saauke mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung, saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya tak menjadi sesuatu yang berarti. Gerakan jari Sasuke di bawah sana semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya puncak yang akan diraih Sakura. Ternyata ucapan Sasuke tadi bukan hanya sekedar lelucon, _only one hand_ nya itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat puncaknya semakin dekat menghampirinya, Sasuke yang sadar dengan itu semakin memacu gerakan jarinya secepat mungkin kali ini dirinya akan membiarkan ladynya ini mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

"Ahhhhhhhh~"

Sakura melenguh panjang saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang deras keluar dari bawah sana, Sasuke tak lagi mencium bibirnya namun sekarang lelaki itu mencium dadanya.

"_You lose, honey._"

Sakura tak begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, dirinya masih menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme pertamanya. Sakura sedikit merasa jijik saat lagi-lagi Sasuke menjilati jarinya yang berlumuran cairan cintanya. Wajah kuyu Sakura menatap sayu pria yang duduk di atasnya, pria itu masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Sakura sendiri. Celana panjangnya juga masih melekat di kakinya, sementara Sakura? Semua material yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah terlepas begitu saja, dan sekarang berserakan di lantai.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, memandang tubuh indah Sakura yang terdapat banyak ruam merah terutama di tubuh bagian atasnya. Tangan Sakura terulur untuk menarik Sasuke agar kembali dekat dengannya. Sasuke pun sepertinya menyambut baik undangan Sakura, kepalanya kembali dia benamkan perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura merasakan betapa manisnya aroma yang keluar dari wanita ini. Tangannya juga kembali manjakan gundukan kenyal yang sudah menegang.

Sakura kembali mendesah dan mendesah, saat Sasuke kembali mencumbunya. Kakinya sengaja ia lingkarkan lagi pada pinggang pria di atasnya, membuat pria itu menggigit kencang lehernya. Sakura merasakan tonjolan keras diantara selangkangan Sasuke dan sekarang tengah menekan bibir bawahnya. Ternyata dari tadi Sasuke juga sudah terangsang ya?

Tangan Sakura menyusup pada kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke, merasakan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke dan melepaskannya dari tubuh atletis itu. Sekarang tubuh bagian atas Sasuke telah polos seperti dirinya, yang tertinggal adalah celana panjangnya saja. Sakura semakin merapatkan pinggulnya pada pinggul Sasuke untuk melihat seberapa jauh Sasuke bisa bertahan.

Sasuke menggeram saat bagian bawah tubuhnya merasakan belahan bibir bawah Sakura yang basah dan pastinya sudah merekah. Memejamkan matanya karena untuk meredam sakit pada juniornya karena terkurung lama di sarangnya, maka dengan tak sabaran Sasuke membuka ikat pingganggya dibantu denag Sakura yang seoertinya penasaran dengan junior di bawah sana. Sasuke menurunkan celananya begitu saja, Sakura terlihat syok melihat ukuran Sasuke yang sangat besar itu biarpun masih tertutup celana boxernya. Apakah akan muat dimiliknya yang kecil? Bagaiman rasanya saat benda seperti itu berada di dalamnya?

Sasuke menyeringai nakal saat Sakura belum juga mengalihkan tatapannya dari benda kebanggaannya itu. "Kau penasaran?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak," bohong, itu adalah kebohongan yang sangat dengan tangan Sakura yang menyusup ke dalam boxer Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan mungil Sakura meremas tonjolannya. Dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke mebuka boxer dan juga celana dalamnya yang sangat mengganggu. Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat syok dengan junior ini, mulutnya sedikit terbuka kala melihat junior itu secara _live._

"Kenapa? Kau belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang sehebat punyaku ini hem? Sasuke membalikkan lagi pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan tadi.

Reaksinya pun sama seperti dirinya, Sakura lebih memilih mencium bibirnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang tak ada mutunya itu. Mereka kembali berciuman panas, kali ini Sasuke membiarkan lidah Sakura menginvasi mulutnya. Saat Sakura terhanyut dalam ciumannya, Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya pada bibir bawah Sakura yang telah basah sepenuhnya.

"Aahhhrrrgg ... sakiiitttt ..." jerit Sakura saat Sasuke berhasil memasuki dirinya, demi tuhan ini sakit sekali.

"Kau?!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu menghalangi miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Jadi ... dia masih perawan? Perkataan tadi yang menyebutkan bahwa belum ada satu pun lelaki yang bisa memuaskannya, bukan karena wanita ini hebat tapi karena wanita ini memang belum pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya.

"Tahanlah, ini memang sakit. Kau boleh mencakar punggungmu, jika kau mau." Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang menggigit kencang bibirnya sendiri.

"AAhhhrrg..." jerit Sakura tertahan karena mulutnya langsung dikunci oleh mulut Sasuke saat dirasa sesuatu memasuki bagian terdalamya, rasanya sakit sekali Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat mencari penopang. Tubuhnya bagai tercabik-cabik saat Sasuke merobek selaput daranya, Sakura sangat tidak tahan dengan ini.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus rambut Sakura sayang, Sasuke merasa bersalah saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari penyatuan mereka. Itu darah kesucian Sakura, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan wanita ini? Dasar perempuan bodoh, tapi pintar juga karena pengalaman pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bergeraklah..." titah Sakura pada pria di atasnya. Biarpun rasanya sakit namun ini menyenangkan . Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan mbuat Sakura mendesah karenanya. Rasa sakitnya belum hilang namun ada sesuatu yang menggelitik saat Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"shhhh~… ah~..." desah Sakura tak terkendali saat Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Kukunya mencakar punggung Sasuke katena tak kuat merasakan semua serangan ini. Jika tadi Sakira menjerit krsakitan kini ia berteriak keenakan.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat miliknya ditemas begitu erat dilorong hangat dan sempit milik Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa, ini memang bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke melakukan sex dengan wanita tapi Sasuke berani menjamin inilah yang terhebat.

"Ohh~ … lebihhh~ ssshhh ... ouhh~ "

"Shit!"

"Kyaaaa!" Pekik Sakura girang saat Sasuke memacu pinggulnya semakin cepat, membaut ranjang yang digunakan mereka berderit.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak berkali-kali karena meladeni kecepatan pinggul Sasuke bergerak. Gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila saat orgasme pertamanya sudah dan sepertinya Sakura juga akan orgasme yang kesekian kalinya. Miliknya terasa penuh oleh junior Sasuke,

Sasuke memuntahkan benihnya pada Sakura, begitu banyak hingga Sakita tak sanggup untuk menampungnya. Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura, merasakan klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali berbeda dengan wanita di bawahnya yang sudah klimaks berkali-kali.

Sakura memandang menerawang, kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya bodoh? Kenapa? Ya iyalah mana ada seorang wanita memberikan keperawanannya kepada seorang lelaki asing. Mending kalau dibayar, ini? Malah dirinya yang membayar. Beruntung sekali pria ini, menjadi yang pertama bagi lady Haruno.

"Sshhh~" desah Sakura saat Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sepertinya pria ini berniat menghabiskannya malam ini. Bagaimana tidak, pria ini sudah menggagahinya selama berjam-jam dan lihat sepertinya dirinya tidak merasa puas dengan satu kali orgasme saja.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah menerima begitu saja perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura harus tidur sekarang, jangan sampai besok Sakura terlamabat menghadiri rapat yang akan menetukan nasib perusahaannya. Biarlah lelaki ini bertindak semau dia, yang penting Sakura harus segera tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, semua orang sudah memulai rutinitasnya masing-mansing. Ada yang sekolah, pergi ke kantor, membuka kedai dan sebagainya. Termasuk nona Haruno ini, dirinya terbangun dengan kondisi `mengenaskan seorang diri di ranjang yang sudah berantakan. Lelaki yang bersamanya semalam entah di mana rimbanya, Sakura tidak begitu memikirkannya karena baginya ini hanya _one night stand _belaka. Seperti semalam badannya sakit semua rasanya seperti persendiannya itu copot dari tubuhnya. Terutama di bagian bawah tubuhnya, kau tahukan itu dimana?

Tapi meskipun begitu juga Sakura harus tetap bangun, hari ini adalah hari penentuan hidupnya. "Aww ... laki-laki sialan." Rutuk Sakura saat berhasil duduk dari ranjangnya, Sakura menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tipis yang semalam mereka gunakan. Alis Sakura terangkat kala melihat sebuah kantong kertas dengan secarik kertas terkipat rapi di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Karena penasaran Sakura mengambil kertas itu, kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_**Semalam sungguh luar biasa, kau berhutang padaku nona.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Konyol sekali, bukannya Sakura membayarnya secara tunai? Membuang begitu saja kertas itu lalu tanganya mengambil kantong kertas itu yang ternyata adalah satu stel pakaian lengkap dengan bra dan celana dalamnya. Sakura menyimpan kembali kantong kertas itu berniat membersihkan diri.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan ini. Akhirnya setelah berusaha mati-matian dirinya sampai juga, Sakura tidak langsung menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Dirinya menelisik setiap sudut kamar kecil ini, tidak ada bath up yang ada hanyalah sebuah shower dan wastafel. Benar-benar murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Jika saja tubuh Sakura tidak lengket dan bau seperti ini, dia tidak akan menggunakan kamar mandi- ralat kamar kecil sepertinya lebih cocok digunakan untuk menyebutnya.

Sakura melepas selimutnya begitu saja, Sakura sangat terkejut melihat bagaiman kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Hampir di setiap jengkal tubuhnya terdapat bercak-bercak merah terutama dibagian leher dan dadanya. Liar sekali. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura dengan cepat membersihkan dirinya. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Sakura telah selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri. Dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono handuk yang memang disediakan untuk tamu kamar ini.

Dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjangnya unyuk mengambil pakaian yang dibelikan Sasuke tapi menggunakan uang Sakura. Yang pertama kali dipakainya adalah sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih yang modelnya sangat sederhana, kemudian dilanjutkan dengam bra berwarna senada yang pas sekali di dadanya. Tunggu! Kenapa bisa pas? Apa Sasuke tahu ukurannya? Atau hanya kebetulan? Jelas tidak, Sakura baru ingat semalam lelaki itu telah melihat dadanya dan beberapa kali merasakanya pastilah Sasuke tahu ukurannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran konyolnya itu, dengan segera Sakura mulai memakai baju terusan berwarna pastel dengan cardigan coklat muda yang cocok di tubuhnya yang proporsional. Hebat juga dia, pikir Sakura. Setelah selesai berpakaian Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yaitu sebuah tas kecil berisi keperluan make up nya. Dengan lihai Sakyra memoleskan bedak tipis pada seluruh permukaan wajahnya, sedikit eyeliner dan tadaaa! Selesai sudah. Sakura tidak perlu menggunakan lipstik untuk mempercantik bibirnya juga pensil alis untuk mempertegas bentuk alisnya, karena Sakura telah menyulam bibir dan juga alisnya. Kau mengertikan arti menyulam di sini?

Setelah selesai membenahi penampilannya, Sakura mengaktifkan smartphonenya yang tidak aktif sejak semalam. Pastilah banyak telepon dan pesan masuk, dan Sakura yakin semua pesan dan telepon itu dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat dan sekertaris merangkap sebagai asistennya, Yamanaka Ino.

Tak perlu membaca pesannya Sakura langsung menghapusnya begitu saja, dengan tangan terampilnya Sakura mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada Ino, tidak panjang hanya beberapa kata saja. Pada jam digital ponselnya telah menunjukkan pukul 9 yang artinya 1 jam lagi rapat akan dimulai. Itu tandanya Sakura harus segera pergi dari bar ini menuju kantornya yang sialnya lumayan jauh dari sini.

.

.

.

.

"Ini," menyodorkan kunci dan beberapa lembar uang pada bartender semalam yang tengah membereskan meja barnya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Kalian menikmatinya?" Mengerlingkan matanya menggoda pada Sakura yang berwajah angkuh seperti biasanya. Tak ingin meladeni sang bartender, Sakura segera berlalu dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Panggil bartendender itu membuat Sakura harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Uangnya kurang?" Sakura hendak mengambil dompetnya tapi bartender itu mengehentikannya.

"Pakailah, untuk ini" menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi cairan berwarna pekat sambil menunjuk lehernya sendiri. Sakura yang mengerti maksud bartender itu dengan cepat menyambar botol kaca itu, kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

"Sama-sama," gumam bartender itu seraya tangannya tetap sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas minuman itu. "Apa kata terimaksih itu mahal untuk diucapkan?" Imbuhnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Kau gila! Kemana otakmu yang jurusan Harvard itu? Kami-sama kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Ino bergema di dalam lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat rapat setelah Sakura bercerita singkat tentang pengalamannya semalam.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir lady Haruno ini, perkataan Ino barusan hanya sebatas angin lalu. Berlebihan sekali, pikirnya.

"Jawab aku Sakura? Kau masih bersikap tenang saat kau telah kehilangan keperawananmu? Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Ino kembali bertanya pada Sakura dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

"Cukup Ino, kau tahu itu tidak penting dibanding dengan nasib perusahaan." Sakura menjawabnya dengan tenang, membuat Ino geram.

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak jual saja keperawananmu kepada para pemilik saham agar mereka tetap menginvestasikan sahamnya di perusahaan. Daripada kau memberikannya pada lelaki yang baru saja kau kenal! Apa kau dibayar oleh lelaki itu?! Habis sudah kesabaran Ino, sebenarnya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada sahabat pinknya ini.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku wanita jalang, hah? Menjual keperwananku demi uang? Ingat Ino, aku yang membayar lelaki itu bukan dibayar."

"Kau yang membayar? Kau memang orang gila." Ujar Ino, dirinya sudah menyerah meladeni sahabatnya ini.

"Kau benar, tapi apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana malam kami?

" … "

"Baiklah jika kau penasaran, malam kami itu sangat menakjubkan. Dia sangat hot dan sexy. Dia bisa membuatku tak berkutik dengan satu tangannya saja, dia begitu hebat dan liar." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, biarpun sepertinya Ino tidak begitu menanggapinya.

"Pantas, karena dia itu gigolo Sakura. Dia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, kurasa gigolo yang kau sewa adalah rajanya."

"Dia itu bukan gigolo, dia hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Jelas dia itu adalah gigolo, buktinya kau membayarnya untuk menikmati jasanya." Ino memotong perkataan Sakura begitu saja

Sakura melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya, "ralat aku tidak membayar dia. Kami melakukan sebuah kesepakatan semalam. Aku memberikannya uang dan dia memuaskanku, jadi semalam aku tidak bercinta dengan gigolo.

"Terserah~"

**Ting!**

Lift pun berhenti, membuat kedua sahabat itu menghentikan obrolannya. Bukan karena mereka telah sampai, melainkan ada seseorang di luar lift ini menghentikannya. Seorang lelaki berambut raven, dengan jas mahal dan sepatu mengkilatnya masuk ke dalam lift itu menyebabkan salah seorang wanita membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau?!"

**TBC**

**Pojok Author : **Ohisashiburi desu ne, minna-san. Ketemu lagi sama saya author labil yang baru bangkit dari hiatus super singkatnya #nyengir lima jari. Januari bulan depan saya 17 tahun jadi saya sudah legal membuat fic kayak gini #smirk. Tapi saya bingung, masuk ke dalam kategori apa fic saya ini lime atau lemon?

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memfav, memfollow, dan mereview ataupun hanya sekedar lewat di fic ini. Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, tapi saya sangat senang sekali mendapat review dari kalian #peluk satu-satu. Mungkin di chap tiga saya akan bales review kalian, ok? Dan semoga kaluan suka chap dua ini, :)).

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Saran, kritik flame pun boleh asal yang membangun tentunya.

Mind to Review?

Sign,

kshiina


End file.
